It's All Relative!
'''It’s All Relative! '''is the eleventh episode of Season 1. This episode marks the debut of Sabrina Spellman, who is revealed to be a distant cousin of Carl and Sarah. Summary When Zelda and Hilda announce that Sabrina will be visiting for a week due to Greendale Middle School being on spring break, Carl is enthusiastic to finally meet his distant cousin, yet Sarah seems reluctant at first. Soon, though, Sarah learns that Sabrina is pretty cool and they have fun. Synopsis The episode begins at the dinner table, where Carl tells a story about how he and his friends were able to care for a bowtruckle and handle it correctly for extra credit. Hilda then requests a story from Sarah, who tells them about how she and Belinda went to Rapunzel's Mall of Solaris and binge-ate Smile Dip. When asked how many she ate, she responds "The usual." Zelda understands that this means "bleventeen." After Sarah's story, Zelda and Hilda make a "surprise announcement." They announce that Sabrina Spellman, the real-deal one, not an actor paid to be her, is coming over for a week! While Carl says he gets to actually talk to her and is really excited to be with her, Sarah wonders why a stranger is coming to their home. Hilda assures that Sabrina is no stranger, because she is the kid's distant cousin. Sarah is still reluctant, however, and marches up to her room, jinxing the door with a Do Not Enter Without Knocking Charm. Before she goes to sleep earlier than she usually does, Zelda comes in and bids her good night. The next day, Sarah is in a stupor as she wakes up and puts her slippers on. She tries to sit in her room, while Zelda calls her for breakfast. So she decides to grin and bear it, coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. Carl, Zelda, Hilda and Sabrina are already seated and getting ready to eat their donuts and milk or coffee. As Sarah takes her seat, Sabrina recognizes her and gives her a nice greeting. Sarah is amazed to see her cousin and thinks she is wonderful. After breakfast and changing into day clothes, Sabrina shows Sarah a photo of when they were kids. Sarah thinks they looked like sisters back then, and her cousin agrees, saying they kinda still do now. Sabrina then notes that Sarah has more sweaters than her math tutor, of which her cousin gives her one. She then tells Sarah that her aunts Zelda and Hilda will each give them a surprise present. Carl then comes in and wonders what's in the boxes that say "To Carl/To Sarah, From Sabrina." She replies by giving the boxes to them. The boxes turn out to have candy in them, such as Jelly Slugs, Wiccan Pops, Chocolate Frogs, Ultimate Bubblegum, Sugar Brooms, Choco Cauldrons, and Every Flavor Jellybeans. Sabrina tells her cousins that wizard's candy is different from the candy she's used to in that they have different effects for witches and wizards to use. After an explanation of each candy, she then tells them that Every Flavor Jellybeans mean every flavor, delicious and repulsive, trying a grass-flavored one as reference. While Sarah ends up trying Cheeto, shrimp, orange creme and green apple, Carl ends up with pepper, butterscotch, chocolate pudding and is even brave enough to nibble on a funny-looking cream-colored one, which turns out to be horseradish, which he hates. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Carl Category:Episodes featuring Sabrina